El rescate de Preciosilla
by Volgrand
Summary: Una yegua llega al reino de Isaura sin llamar la atención y se dirige a un importante noble local para cerrar un trato comercial. Pero cuando la "compradora" muestra su auténtica naturaleza se desata el terror... con el objetivo de rescatar a una vieja heroína Equestriana. Basado en el fic "VENDIDA" de Scrittore Passione. No recomendada a las almas más sensibles. ONE SHOT.


El atardecer estaba llegando a su fin sobre el reino de Isaura. Los habitantes del mismo iban abandonando las calles, mientras estas eran tomadas por guardias, mafiosos y algunos comerciantes de la noche. Una figura oscura se dirigía con resolución y calma hacia un lugar concreto. Iba cubierta por una capa marrón, típica de un viajero. Se trataba de una yegua de pelaje azul oscuro y crines marrones, con una única franja rosa en las mismas, del mismo color que sus agudos ojos. A pesar de haber atravesado varios lugares abarrotados de gente, a duras penas nadie se fijó en ella. Necesitaba pasar desapercibida, y si lo deseaba, nadie notaría su presencia. Quizá, si alguien lo hubiera hecho, habría reparado en que las orejas de la poni eran algo más grandes y afiladas de lo habitual.

Llegó a una inmensa mansión que se alzaba al final de la calle residencial más prestigiosa de la ciudad. Con una pezuña levantó el picaporte y llamó tres veces. Al cabo de pocos segundos, la puerta se abrió, siendo recibida por un semental joven, vestido con un arreglado traje de mayordomo. Pero eso no podía disimular el collar que lo marcaba como un esclavo de la posesión.

—¿Qué desea?

—Vengo a ver al señor Quilates.

La yegua notó cómo el esclavo se sobresaltaba al oír el nombre.

—Ah... este... ¿de parte de quién?

—Dile que Rise Love desea proponerle un trato comercial.

—Espere un momento, por favor.

La puerta se cerró ante ella, y Rise esperó mientras estudiaba el exterior de la casa. Era una mansión ostentosa, opulenta, y al mismo tiempo fácil de defender. A medida que desaparecía la luz del sol, pudo observar cómo los ventanales del piso superior poseían contraventanas en el interior de la vivienda. Las ventanas de la planta baja estaban cubiertas por distintos enrrejados, mientras que otras mostraban auténticas obras de arte en forma de rosetones. Pero una inspección más detallada mostró que las uniones entre los cristales de distintos colores se sostenían sobre una estructura de metal que, a fin y al cabo, actuaba como una muy bien disimulada reja.

Una de las orejas de la poni se movió rapidamente, captando un sonido a su espalda. Era el caminar de un poni de tierra, pasando de largo junto a la residencia a varios metros de ella. Pero a pesar de su actitud distraída, Rise supo que el semental portaba un arma oculta bajo la capa. Era un guardia de Quilates. La estaban vigilando.

Finalmente, la puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció el mismo mayordomo esclavo. Parecía haber recuperado la compostura.

—El señor Quilates la recibirá en seguida, señorita Rise Love. Sea usted bienvenida —el chico se apartó para dejarla pasar—. ¿Me permite su capa?

—No, gracias, soy bastante friolera.

—Pero señorita...

—No.

La mirada que le dirigió ella bastó para que el chico bajara la vista y la guiara hasta el salón. Una enorme chimenea caldeaba el lugar. Dos elegantes sillones se asentaban a ambos lados de una pequeña mesa, por lo que no esperó a ser invitada para sentarse en una de uno de los mismos.

—¿Desea beber algo, señorita Love?

—No. Esperaré a tu amo.

—Como guste.

El mayordomo abandonó la sala. Rise aprovechó entonces para quitarse la capa y dejarla sobre el reposacascos. La sala era elegante, y a la par simple. Imaginó que el señor Quilates debía usarla para recibir a sus mejores invitados a las grandes... _fiestas_ de las que le habían hablado.

Una puerta se abrió y apareció otro semental: era un unicornio de color marrón oscuro, de unos cincuenta años. Su pelo era plateado, y sus ojos tan oscuros que casi parecían completamente negros. Llevaba un elegante esmoquin que le tapaba la Cutie Mark.

—Señorita Rise Love, creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerla anteriormente.

—En efecto no nos conocemos, señor Quilates —dijo ella mientras se levantaba—. Agradezco que me haya recibido tan de improviso.

El unicornio se quedó pasmado un instante cuando su invitada se levantó: A pesar del resplandor de la chimenea, pudo notar que los rosados ojos de esta brillaban ligeramente. Sus orejas, grandes y afiladas se habían girado hacia él antes que sus ojos. La Cutie Mark de la yegua era la luna llena de Nightmare Moon; pero lo que más le sorprendió fue descubrir sus alas membranosas de murciélago. Ella notó la sorpresa en su anfitrión y sonrió cálidamente, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos que sobresalían de su dentadura equina.

—No se preocupe, señor Quilates. Sé que no ven muchos batponies por aquí, pero descuide: a pesar de lo que dicen los cuenta cuentos, no solemos beber la sangre de yeguas vírgenes. Y si así fuera, usted estaría fuera de todo peligro.

Finalmente, Quilates salió de su ensimismamiento y sonrió, tomándole una pezuña a su invitada y besándola ceremoniosamente.

—Mi comportamiento ha sido insultante, señorita Love. Espero que pueda usted perdonarme.

—No se preocupe, soy yo la que se ha presentado de improviso.

Tras las presentaciones, ambos se sentaron en sus respectivas butacas junto al fuego. Quilates sirvió dos vasos de licor que dejó sobre la mesa.

—Dígame, señorita Love, ¿qué le trae a mi mansión? Reconozco que tengo curiosidad por su oferta, no parece usted una dama de alta alcurnia.

—No me gusta hacer gala de mis posesiones y logros. Y si a usted le parece bien, me gustaría ir al grano y evitarnos palabrería y cortesía innecesaria que a ninguno nos importa lo más mínimo.

El unicornio sonrió, con una mezcla de irritación y curiosidad. No era común que alguien se dirigiera así a él... y menos por ese nombre en concreto. Y eso era lo que más le inquietaba. ¿Quién era esa yegua? ¿Sabía acaso de las actividades que llevaba a cabo bajo el sobrenombre "Quilates"? La batpony hizo un ligero chasquido con la lengua, como un tick nervioso, antes de exponer la razón de su visita:

—He venido para hacerle una oferta por una de sus esclavas.

—Ya veo... Hay un mercado de esclavos calle abajo. ¿No puede acudir ahí?

—No. Deseo comprar a una esclava en concreto.

Quilates cogió el vaso con su magia y bebió un trago del fuerte licor. La yegua frente a él, siguiendo normas básicas de etiqueta, hizo lo propio y se llevó su propia copa a los labios.

—¿Conoce usted su nombre?

—_Preciosilla_.

El largo silencio que siguió al nombre de la esclava dejó claro que era lo último que Quilates esperaba.

—_Preciosilla _ha sido mi esclava más preciada durante quince años. Jamás nadie expresó su interés por comprarla más allá del... placer.

—Mis razones son personales, señor Quilates. Le ofrezco cinco mil piezas de oro por ella. Ya es una yegua entrada en años, seguro que podrá obtener mejores esclavas por ese precio.

—Cierto... pero antes de cerrar el trato, permítame una pregunta.

Quilates hizo un teatral silencio tras ello. Sin inmutarse, Rise Love se llevó de nuevo la copa a los labios con ambas pezuñas. El semental sintió un pequeño ruido en sus oídos, como una ligera vibración en el aire, y notó que la batpony giraba las orejas hacia distintas direcciones. No le dio mucha importancia: de todas formas Rise Love no le suponía ninguna amenaza. Lo tenía todo calculado.

—¿Cómo sabe que me hago llamar Quilates, señorita Love?

—Contactos.

—Contactos... ya veo. El caso es, señorita, que si usted conoce mi sobrenombre, también sabe de las actividades menos... _luminosas_ a las que me dedico.

—Ya veo —rió Rise—. Por supuesto que sé a qué se dedica, señor Quilates: estafa, contrabando, tráfico de esclavos equestrianos, extorsión, chantaje... la lista es muy larga, pero sinceramente no es asunto mío. La única razón por la que le he llamado por su apodo es porque sé que era la única manera de que usted me recibiera. Dudo que usted me dejara marchar sin informarse antes de mis motivaciones, ¿verdad?.

El unicornio se quedó en blanco ante ese rápido resumen de sus muchos crímenes. No podía creer que una batpony supiera tanto de él. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Quién se había ido de la lengua? Seguro que era alguno de sus esclavos... Sin perder la compostura, Quilates sonrió.

—Desde luego, me ha sorprendido, señorita Love —expuso él—. Lo último que esperaba es que una poni de la que jamás había oído hablar conociera tan bien mis secretos. Comprenderá que se trata de una revelación... inquietante.

—Cierto, pero ya le digo que no tiene por qué temerme. Véndame a _Preciosilla_ y no volverá a verme por aquí. Le doy mi palabra.

—¿Y cómo puedo fiarme de usted, señorita?

La batpony meneó un poco el licor de su copa antes de llevársela de nuevo a los labios. Quilates notó cómo su invitada emitía un extraño sonido con la garganta, como si tuviera un ligera ronquera que no se le notaba al hablar. Las orejas de la misma volvieron a girar, enfocando direcciones opuestas.

—No puede. No me conoce, y no tengo amigos en este país. Tendrá que tener fé en que no rompa mi promesa y le meta en problemas. Claro, que también podría salir de aquí con las manos vacías y... hablar de dónde vive el infame comerciante Quilates.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

El semental miró a Rise, incrédulo. ¿Esa poni sabía quién era él y se atrevía a chantajearlo en su propia casa? Debía estar loca, o quizá buscaba acabar esclavizada. Con parsimonia, Quilates dejó su bebida en la mesa.

—Verás, Rise —dijo tuteándola—, creo que eso no va ser posible. Sí, es cierto que cinco mil piezas de oro me vendrían muy bien, pero hay algo que no has tenido en cuenta.

—¿Y eso es...?

—El precio que se podría sacar por la única esclava batpony de Isaura, Rise —añadió con una malvada sonrisa.

Por su parte, Rise seguía repanchingada en el sillón y, una vez más, se llevó la copa a los labios. Cuando la retiró, sonreía divertida.

—Claro, entiendo. Un poni como tú no quiere mancharse las manos. Por lo que deduzco que tu primera opción será... envenenarme, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo pretendes hacerlo...?

—Eres más idiota que lo que creía —interrumpió él. La batpony se detuvo un segundo antes de terminar su pregunta.

—¿...si no he probado una sola gota de tu licor?

Y, para confirmarlo, giró poco a poco la copa, vaciando el contenido en su totalidad sobre la moqueta. El unicornio alzó una temblorosa ceja: no esperaba eso.

—Esto nos deja con tres opciones, Quilates. La primera, es que ordenes a los ocho hombres que hay tras las puertas entrar y que, por un casual, consigan matarme. Porque no dudes de que no me cogerán viva.

Entonces sí: entonces Quilates, el gran señor del tráfico de esclavos, "el intocable" como le llamaban, palideció por primera vez en muchos años.

—¿Qué? ¡¿Pero cómo puedes saber...?!

—La segunda, y la más probable, es que hoy salga de esta casa volando sobre los cadáveres de tus hombres y el tuyo propio, llevando a Preciosilla conmigo. Y uno de ellos morirá antes de que se abra ninguna puerta, eso te lo aseguro.

—¡Eres una engreída estúpida! ¡Estás rodeada por todos mis hombres, saldrás de aquí muerta o esclavizada, tú escoges!

—No estás en condiciones de amenazarme, Quilates.

—¿Que no estoy...? ¡Estás rodeada, ¿es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Que hayas eludido el veneno no significa nada!

—Al igual que tus hombres. Por eso te ofrezco la tercera opción: Véndeme a Preciosilla y me iré. Tus actos me dan absolutamente igual, lo único que me importa es mi misión. Entrégamela.

El unicornio se levantó y se alejó de Rise, sudando frio. ¡¿Quién era esa yegua?! ¿Cómo podía tener esa confianza? Estaba loca, ¡loca sin duda! La batpony se alzó ligeramente sobre la butaca enterrando su pezuña bajo su capa. Sus ojos, que antes solo brillaban ligeramente, de pronto mostraban el resplandor de un cazador preparándose para devorar a su presa. La batpony hizo un ruido con la garganta, como el ronroneo de un gato... y Quilates volvió a sentir esa extraña vibración en sus oídos.

—Me parece que ya has tomado tu decisión.

—¡GUARDIAS!

Antes de que el grito muriera, Rise Love sacó un cuchillo de entre los pliegues de su capa y lo lanzó con precisión milimétrica. El arma pasó rozando la oreja de Quilates, se escuchó el ruido del metal clavándose en carne, y un quejido sanguinoliento. Cuando el noble se giró, vio aparecer de la nada a su guardia: un mago unicornio que, invisible, aguardaba para atacar. El desgraciado se llevó una pezuña a la garganta, de donde sobresalía la daga, y se derrumbó con la expresión de sorpresa de aquel que no entiende cómo ha muerto.

Las puertas a ambos lados de la sala se abrieron, dando paso a un grupo de ocho ponis que entraron esgrimiendo espadas y ballestas en la boca, salvo por dos unicornios que iban desarmados. Rise Love echó a volar de un rápido aleteo y recorrió la sala a toda velocidad. Un par de saetas fueron lanzadas, sin impactar a la batpony. Antes de que recargaran, se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía la intrusa: estaba destruyendo las lámparas del salón. Cuando la última fue destruida solo la luz de la chimenea y la que se filtraba a través de las puertas abiertas lograba romper la oscuridad. Los ponis miraban en todas direcciones, buscando a la intrusa. Los tres unicornios, incluido Quilates, iluminaron sus cuernos y apuntaron al techo.

—¿Dónde está?

—¡Y yo que sé, seguid buscando! ¡Solo es una yegua!

—¡Ahí está! —gritó alguien.

A duras penas les dio tiempo a ver la batpony azulada antes de que la silueta de la misma se recortara contra una de las puertas. Echaron a correr tras ella, pero antes de que llegaran a la siguiente sala, las luces de esta empezaron a apagarse, sumiéndola en la oscuridad; Rise siguió volando de habitación en habitación, y en menos de un minuto todo el primer piso estuvo completamente a oscuras. Quilates y sus hombres no podían ver prácticamente nada, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los unicornios.

—Mantened la calma —susurró el noble, tratando de controlar su propio miedo—. Juntáos flanco con flanco.

Hicieron lo ordenado, formando un corro y apuntando sus armas hacia el exterior. Todos suponían que, aunque Rise podía volar, el techo de la mansión en esa sala no era demasiado alto, por lo que la verían venir. Los minutos pasaron, interminables. La tensión fue haciendo mella en los ponis, quienes creían ver a su atacante en cualquier sombra u objeto que no reconocieran. La luz de los unicornios y la que entraba por las ventanas enrrejadas era insuficiente para darles una sensación de seguridad. Finalmente, alguien dijo:

—Señor Quilates, debemos llegar a la calle y pedir ayuda a la guardia.

—Vamos.

Sin separarse, manteniendo la formación, avanzaron hacia la puerta principal, que era la salida más cercana. Avanzaban poco a poco, asegurando cada esquina, cada sombra. Los unicornios centraban sus focos mágicos en todas las paredes, esperando encontrar a Rise Love agazapada, a punto de atacarles. Quilates les apresuró:

—Venga, movéos.

El grupo avanzó, pero un unicornio se quedó atrás, quieto sobre sus cuatro patas. El poni de tierra que estaba a su lado lo llamó.

—¡Magic, muévete!

No hubo respuesta. La magia sobre el cuerno de este fluctuó y empezó a apagarse latido a latido. Las patas del semental fallaron y cayó inerte al suelo. El resto del grupo pudo ver una daga sobresaliendo de la nuca de su compañero. Se quedaron congelados, iluminando desesperadamente en busca de su enemiga... pero esta apareció donde menos lo esperaban. Algo cayó a toda velocidad desde el techo sobre el cadáver de Magic. Los brillantes ojos rosas de Rise Love se abrieron solo durante un instante, antes de arrancar la daga del cuello de su víctima y volver a perderse entre las sombras.

—Dioses... ¡vámonos, joder, salgamos de aquí!

—¡No, no te separes!

Ignorando a quilates, el otro unicornio se separó y echó a correr hacia la salida. El noble, al verse siendo la única fuente de luz, se dejó llevar por el pánico y lo siguió. El resto de ponis de tierra galoparon detrás suyo, sin orden y sin seguir ninguna táctica lógica. Solo sabían que tenían que salir de esa mansión maldita. Quizá en la calle encontraran a la guardia, ¡era su única posibilidad!

Hubo un aleteó a la espalda del grupo. Un par de ponis de tierra lo escucharon y se giraron, golpeando el aire a ciegas con sus espadas. Vieron la veloz sombra de Rise pasar sobre sus cabezas, esquivando las armas con facilidad. Quilates, al verla sobrepasar al grupo, preparó un conjuro y lo lanzó hacia la batpony. Vio la silueta de Rise Love, recortada contra la luz mágica que emitía su compañero, hacer una rápida maniobra en el aire. Quilates no llegó a entender qué había ocurrido, hasta que la sombra de la asesina desapareció detrás unicornio. El conjuro del noble impactó contra su propio soldado, electrocutándolo. Su grito de dolor resonó por toda la mansión, y fue rápidamente callado con una veloz cuchillada de la asesina.

Los ponis de tierra pasaron a actuar por instinto: cargaron hacia adelante, sabiendo que si no superaban a esa poni no sobrevivirían. Pero cuando llegaron al cadáver del unicornio, la batpony ya no estaba ahí.

Se escuchó el ruido de algo cortando el aire; un instante después, Quilates gritó al sentir un agudísimo dolor en la base de su cuerno. La daga responsable cayó al suelo tras cumplir su cometido, y la magia chisporroteó sin control a través del herido apéndice.

La última luz de la zona se apagó, salvo por el ligero resplandor de la luna que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Toda la mansión se sumió en un silencio total, excepto por las agitadas respiraciones y las aterrorizadas maldiciones de los supervivientes. Los que pudieron se juntaron con algún compañero, completamente cegados, intentando dirigirse a la salida.

Entonces el silencio fue roto... por una canción. Una nana infantil, un cuento equestriano.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_into a land of enchantment."_

La voz de la yegua resonaba por toda la sala. Cantaba en voz baja, casi susurrada, y su voz era suave, preciosa y fría como el hielo. Los ponis se callaron, buscando el origen de la melodía en vano. Quilates intentaba conjurar desesperadamente, pero no podía controlar su magia en ese estado.

"_Come little children, _

_the time's come to play."_

Un poni de tierra, solo en la oscuridad, retrocedió hasta dar con una pared y se pegó a ella. "_Al menos no me atacará por la espalda_". La canción seguía sonando lentamente, y le estaba sacando de quicio.

"_Here in my garden..."_

El poni no podía ver ningún movimiento. La voz de la batpony venía de todas las direcciones. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza en su pecho, la adrenalina le nublaba la razón y agudizaba todos sus sentidos.

El semental sintió su sangre helarse cuando escuchó un susurro... justo sobre su oreja izquierda.

"_...of shadows."_

Los presentes escucharon el ruido del apuñalamiento, seguido por el grito ahogado de alguien... y luego silencio. Un poni empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo hacia la salida, pero chocó contra un objeto y cayó al suelo, perdiendo su espada. La buscó a ciegas, palpando con las pezuñas. Sentía la presencia de la asesina demasiado cerca, ¡tenía que defenderse! Finalmente encontró el arma al mismo tiempo que escuchó el galopar de un poni que se acercaba desde su derecha. Asió la espada con la boca y, gritando entre dientes, lanzó una estocada hacia la oscuridad... que hizo impacto.

El poni sonrió: había cazado a la zorra. Pero su relajo murió cuando escuchó el quejido del semental al que había herido de muerte. Sin creérselo, abrió la boca y soltó la espada. No pudo verlo, pero sintió a su compañero caer al suelo frente a él.

—Mierda, ¡Josh!

Intentó agacharse para ayudar a su amigo... pero sintió un tremendo dolor en el costado izquierdo, y después le faltó el aire. Una delicada pezuña le sujetó la cabeza, mientras que la otra giraba la daga que le atravesaba el corazón.

—Gracias —susurró Rise Love.

Quilates, solo en la oscuridad, escuchó a sus hombres gritar y luchar. Los escuchó gritar, maldecir y llamarse entre ellos... los escuchó morir uno a uno, hasta que toda la mansión quedó en un completo silencio. El noble miró alrededor, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber hacia dónde huir. Y la melodía volvió a empezar.

"_Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way_

_through all the pain and the sorrows"._

El noble corrió hacia la ventana más cercana, cogió una silla cercana y la lanzó. El ruido de los cristales estallando ensordeció cualquier otro ruido. Pero las rejas, que tan tranquilamente había instalado para protegerse de ladrones y asaltantes, ahora le impedían huir.

"_Weep not poor children,_

_for life is this way"_

Quilates corrió hasta la siguiente ventana, rezando por encontrar un barrote roto. No lo vio, y saltó hacia la siguiente. Pero al otro lado de la luz que entraba por esta vio dos, ojos rosas y brillantes, abrirse poco a poco. Se detuvo, paralizado por el terror.

"_Murdering beauty and passions"._

Rise Love avanzó hacia la luz que entraba por la ventana. Portaba una larga cuchilla enganchada a su pata delantera derecha, unida mediante dos correas metálicas y cubierta completamente de sangre. Sin embargo, el pelaje de la batpony estaba practicamente inmaculado, como si no hubiese asesinado a nueve ponis hacía unos segundos. Quilates retrocedió de espaldas, tropezó con una alfombra y cayó sobre sus cuartos traseros, sin perder de vista a la asesina.

—¡Por favor, no me mates!

Silenciosa, la batpony se acercó y, cuando estuvo frente a quilates, levantó su pezuña armada. La daga se extendió mediante algún resorte, sobresaliendo casi treinta centímetros por delante de la pata en la que se asía.

—¿Dónde está _Preciosilla_?

—¡Arriba, está arriba! ¡Segundo piso, cuarta puerta a la izquierda! ¡Llévatela, llévate a todos mis esclavos, pero no me hagas daño!

—¿Me estás pidiendo clemencia?

Amenazadoramente, Rise avanzó un par de pasos hacia su presa.

—¿Tuviste clemencia con los esclavos que suplicaron por su libertad?

El noble comprendió que iba a morir. Intentó conjurar, pero le era imposible con el cuerno herido. Intentó levantarse, pero Rise le dio un gope con la pezuña en las patas traseras, mandándole un dolor que le dejó paralizado.

—¿Acaso tuviste clemencia con los esclavos a los que torturaste por intentar huír? ¿O por negarse a obedecer una orden cruel?

Rise se encabritó y cayó con su pata izquierda sobre Quilates, apoyando todo su peso sobre el hombro del mismo e inmovilizándolo mientras acercaba poco a poco la cuchilla a su cuello.

—¿Tuviste clemencia cuando ordenaste enterrar viva a _Preciosilla_ por intentar huir, o al entregarla a tus hombres para que la violaran durante horas?

—¡Solo la asusté, lo juro, no la dañé! ¡No la enterré más que un par de...!

El noble calló al sentir la punta de la daga apoyarse en su nuez, aumentando poco a poco la presión.

—No... por favor...

—¿A cuántos has asesinado, Gold Stone, o _Quilates?_ "El intocable", "El esclavista"... ¿A cuántos has asesinado?

—Tú... también... eres una asesina.

La presión de la cuchilla se acrecentó, al igual que la fría ira en los ojos Rise. Una gota de sangre recorrió el cuello del semental.

—Lo soy. Pero no soy una esclavista: soy una agente de la guardia Lunar. Y es la mismísima princesa Luna quien me ha enviado a recuperar a _Preciosilla_

—Agh... pero, ¿por qué? ¡Solo es una yegua, no es nadie importante!

Rise Love se quedó perpleja durante un segundo.

—Realmente no lo sabes. No sabes a quién has tenido esclavizada todos estos años, ¿verdad?

—¿De qué estás...?

No llegó a pronunciar la pregunta. La cuchilla de Rise se hundió lentamente en la garganta de Gold Stone. Este se revolvió, golpeó a la batpony con todas sus fuerzas, la cual no se inmutó mientras lo degollaba poco a poco.

—Podría matarte rapidamente... pero me das asco. ¿Quieres saber quién es _Preciosilla_ en realidad?

Mientras Golden Stone moría, ahogándose en su propia sangre, Rise se agachó y le susuró al oído:

—Es la portadora de un Elemento de la Armonía.

La batpony se separó del noble, plegó su cuchilla y andó tranquilamente hacia las escaleras, mientras escuchaba los estertores agónicos de la que sería su última presa aquella noche. Subió al segundo piso, las lámparas del cual todavía iluminaban el pasillo.

Localizó la puerta que le habían señalado, pero estaba cerrada. Tardó pocos segundos en usar su daga para forzar la cerradura y acceder a la habitación. La sala era pequeña, pero acogedora; había un pequeño libro abierto sobre la cama, junto a una pluma y su tintero. Rise avanzó un par de pasos y sintió un movimiento a su lado; esquivó el ataque rápidamente y se giró hacia su agresor.

Se encontró con una pegaso amarilla de pelo rosa, que sostenía una silla en sus pezuñas. Debía tener treinta y cinco años, como esperaba. Sus ojos azules la miraban con miedo, pero con la determinación de alguien que había sufrido mucho como para dejarse amedrentar.

—¿Quién eres? —inquirió. Su voz era aguda y delicada, pero hablaba con firmeza.

—Mi nombre es Rise Love, agente de la Guardia Lunar. He venido a liberarte, Fluttershy.

La aludida se quedó paralizada.

—¿Cómo... me has llamado?

—Fluttershy.

La pegaso dejó caer la silla y se acercó a la batpony que, hasta hacía un momento, creyó que la iba a matar.

—Pero... ¿por qué ahora? Después de tanto...

—No hay tiempo. Tenemos que irnos.

La esclava, tras asimilar la idea, solo recogió su libro y siguió a su salvadora. Rise Love la cubrió con la capa para disimular sus colores en la noche, y ambas salieron a la calle. Avanzaron a través de la ciudad, atravesando callejones y evitando las patrullas de guardias. En menos de una hora llegaron a los exteriores, pero no dejaron de volar. Se internaron en un bosque, en el que Rise le indicó a Fluttershy que mordiera su cola y la siguiera. Así, en una ocuridad completa, guió a la pegaso a través de los árboles a toda velocidad. No se detuvieron hasta que el sol depuntó en el horizonte.

—Podemos parar un rato, ya estamos fuera de peligro.

—Rise... ¿por qué ahora? Han pasado... no lo sé, ¿doce años?

—Quince —respondió la batpony—. Han pasado quince años desde que desapareciste, Fluttershy.

—¡¿Y por qué han tardado tanto en enviar a alguien a buscarme?!

La pegaso, una vez tan tímida que a duras penas sabía hablar claramente ante un extraño, se encaró a Rise con lágrimas de rabia y dolor en los ojos. Su cuerpo, a pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía siendo esbelto; pero su linea era antinatural, notándose que había sido forzada mediante dieta y ejercicio a mantener un buen aspecto físico. Su forma de caminar mostraba la entereza de alguien que ha sufrido tanto que, literalmente, ya no puede concebir muchas más cosas que temer en el mundo, salvo su antiguo amo.

—¡Quince años! ¡Quince malditos años desde que esa... PUTA de Rainbow Dash me vendió! ¡Por un maldito libro, nada menos!

—Fluttershy...

—¡Y dónde estaban el resto de mis amigas, para impedirlo! —siguió la pegaso—. ¡Dónde estaba la princesa Sparkle para declarar la transacción nula! "Mis pezuñas están atadas". ¡Y ella se atrevía a hacerse llamar la alicornio de la amistad! ¡QUINCE MALDITOS AÑOS!

—Tus amigas intentaron encontrarte.

—¡¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?! —gritó la pegaso, fuera de sí—. ¡¿Ir a darles las gracias?! ¡Estaban allí cuando me fui con esa poni y el Orthros, Rise Love! ¡Ninguna lo impidió, ninguna me siguió para saber que estaba bien! ¡Esa misma noche me envenenaron y comenzó mi esclavitud!

La mirada dolida de Fluttershy cambió de repende a una expresión de crueldad que heló la sangre de la mismísima agente Lunar.

—¿Pero sabes lo bueno de ser una esclava, Rise? Que aprendes mucho. Quizá debería aplicar a cierta pegaso azul algunas de las técnicas de tortura que me enseñó Gold Stone. El resto de mis... "amigas" deberían pasar por lo mismo que pasé yo... ¡que sepan lo que he sufrido por su culpa!

—Fluttershy, ¿qué estás diciendo? Escúchate, esta no eres tú.

—¡Y tú qué sabes, batpony! —grito la pegaso—. ¡Tú qué vas a saber de cómo soy yo ahora! He pasado QUINCE años siendo violada y torturada día tras día, ¡y todo por culpa de esas zorras!

—¡RAINBOW DASH ERA UN CHANGELING!

Tras ese grito, el ataque de furia de Fluttershy se apagó de golpe. Rise se sentó en el suelo y empezó a relatar lo que había ocurrido.

—La noche antes del Mercado de RainbowFall, Rainbow fue atacada en su casa de Cloudsdale por changelings. La secuestraron y uno de ellos tomó su forma para infiltrarse entre las portadoras de los Elementos de la Armonía. Pero la jugada les salió muchísimo mejor de lo que la reina Chrisalis había calculado: lograron separarte de tus amigas, dando vía libre a los cambiaformas para atacar Equestria.

Fluttershy se sentó también, sintiendo cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas. Todo el esquema mental que había desarrollado durante más de una década se estaba viniendo abajo como un castillo de naipes.

—Atacaron dos días después del mercado —continuó Rise—. Sin tu elemento, las portadoras no pudieron defender el reino, y Equestria cayó. Fue Shining Armor quien dirigió a los caballeros del Imperio de Cristal en una guerra contra los changelings, liberando Canterlot un mes después. Cuando pudimos contar las bajas, la guardia solar descubrió qué te había ocurrido: habías sido vendida como esclava. Te perdieron la pista.

—Pero... nunca vino nadie a buscarme...

—Porque no sabíamos dónde estabas. Solo encontramos a la poni que te llevó a cambio del libro, y ella ni siquiera sabía a quién te había entregado. Enviamos agentes a todos los reinos esclavistas del mundo... pero no hubo suerte hasta hace un par de semanas.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Uno de los agentes destinados en este reino se hace pasar por un rico comerciante. Recibió una invitación a una de las orgías que organizaba Gold Stone, con las que debes estar tristemente familiarizada. En esa invitación aparecía una foto tuya, y te reconoció. Avisó al momento a la guardia Lunar y la princesa Luna en persona me envió a liberarte.

Fluttershy se levantó y empezó a caminar en círculos. Su mente bullía con la nueva información: Le habría sido más fácil confirmar que Rainbow Dash la había traicionado y que sus amigas le habían dado la espalda. Era más fácil culparlas a ellas que aceptar que no había a quien culpar, salvo a los esclavistas en si mismos. Empezó a recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que había vivido desde que su libertad le fue negada: los compañeros muertos o vendidos a otras familias, las torturas, las constantes orgías en las que ella era la principal atracción, los crueles castigos de Gold Stone... La pegaso se llevó las pezuñas a la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Se dejó caer al suelo y empezó a llorar en silencio: no había a quien culpar de todos esos crímenes, todas sus ideas de lo que había ocurrido acababan de ser destruídas. Al poco sintió a Rise Love a su lado, cubriéndola con un ala.

—Fluttershy, buscar venganza no es el camino. Debes centrarte en lo único importante ahora, ¿entiendes?

—¿Y qué es importante? —preguntó entre sollozos—. Perdí toda mi vida... no tengo dónde ir.

—Lo único importante, Fluttershy... es que eres libre.

La pegaso recibió esas palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Por alguna razón se asustó y levantó la cabeza de golpe, con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad. Rise Love la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Eres libre.

Fluttershy miró a su alrededor, olvidando por completo las lágrimas que todavía empapaban su rostro. Estaban en un claro de un bosque poco espeso. Al norte había unas montañas y hacía viento. Un viento fresco que hacía flotar un pequeño enjambre de dientes de león. Pero hubo más: el aire le trajo aromas que ya había olvidado: Clorofila, flores y otras plantas. La pegaso se levantó y camino contra la brisa, encontrando una zona alfombrada por tulipanes y margaritas. Vio un movimiento y retrocedió rápidamente, temiendo que fuera algún guardia esclavista. Pero en seguida salió de su error:

—Un colibrí...

La pequeña ave revoloteaba de flor en flor, sorbiendo el nectar de las mismas. Pero cuando vio a la yegua amarilla, alzó el vuelo casi un metro sobre el suelo y la observó a distancia. Fluttershy se quedó quieta, recordando casi por instinto sus habilidades con los animales que tan olvidadas tenía. El colibrí se acercó de dos rápidos vuelos a la yegua, y cuando estuvo a uno dos metros soltó un corto silbido: una pregunta. Fluttershy tardó unos momentos en responder: con una voz muy suave entonó una melodía de cinco notas. El colibrí repondió repitiendo la canción y posándose sobre la cabeza de su nueva amiguita.

Y Fluttershy sonrió como no lo había hecho en quince años.

La yegua amarilla dejó caer el libro que aún sostenía en una pezuña, desplegó sus alas y echó a volar, seguida del pajarito. Empezó a ascender más rapidamente, superando las copas de los árboles, y el reino de Isaura se presentó ante ella: La ciudad de la que habían huído estaba a bastante distancia, y no podía ver a ningún otro poni siguiéndolas. Siguió ganando altura, hasta que llegó a una nube y se subió en ella. Había olvidado el suave tacto en las nubes en sus cascos, el viento frío de la altura, y la sensación en los oídos de la baja presión. Miró directamente hacia el este, dejándose bañar por los rayos del sol naciente... y Fluttershy rió. Rió a vivo pulmón, haciéndose a la idea de que lo que había recuperado: _La libertad. _

En el suelo, tras hojear el libro, lo cerró suspirando entre dientes. Después voló hacia la pegaso. Esta se había tumbado sobre la nube, observando el sol maravillada. Lágrimas de auténtica felicidad recorrían su rostro.

—Soy libre, Rise... soy libre.

El pajarito seguía canturreando sobre la cabeza de Fluttershy. Rise Love aterrizó junto a ella, entrecerrando los ojos, pues el sol la deslumbraba.

—Lo eres, Fluttershy. No volverás a ser una esclava.

La pegaso empezó a pensar, por primera vez, en lo que podría hacer. Pero no se le ocurría nada. ¿Volver a cuidar de animales? Le sonaba bien, pero ¿dónde iría? ¿Volver a PonyVille y reecontrarse con sus viejas amigas? Sus amigas... no. No era una opción, incluso aunque Rise Love dijera la verdad. Eso no les excusaba su parte de culpa. ¿Vengarse de ellas? No... probablemente Rise tenía razón en que ese no era el camino.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el colibrí bajo de la cabeza de Fluttershy y se posó sobre su pezuña, mirándola directamente con ojitos divertidos. Esta acarició a la criatura con la pata libre.

—No sé qué hacer ahora... —susurró con una sonrisa.

—Ser feliz, Fluttershy.

—Sí... no me puedo creer que sea libre, Rise. Es... increíble. Gracias Rise, gracias.

—Lo eres. No lo dudes, eres libre.

Fluttershy miró hacia el paisaje a su alrededor. Había sido liberada, ya no tenía que servir a nadie más. Podía... _escoger_. Escoger qué hacer con su vida y cómo hacerlo. La alegría inundaba su corazón. Podría ir a ver a su familia, empezar una nueva vida... como había soñado tanta veces. Rise se tumbó a su lada, cubriéndola protectoramente con un ala.

Entonces Fluttershy sintió algo extraño, como si le faltara el aire; el pajarito salió volando y se alejó, asustado. La pegaso pensó en girarse pero, sin ninguna razón aparente, la vista se le nubó. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y, sin saber por qué, la dejó caer.

Fluttershy ya estaba muerta antes de que su cara tocara la nube sobre la que estaba tumbada. Rise Love retiró el cuchillo con el que la había degollado limpiamente y, con enorme respeto, cerró los ojos de la que una vez fue la portadora del elemento de la bondad.

—Merecías morir con una sonrisa, Fluttershy. Lo que te ha ocurrido no es culpa tuya.

* * *

**Una semana después:**

Alguien llamó a los aposentos de la princesa, en el castillo que se alzaba sobre las ruinas de la antigua fortaleza de Nightmare Moon. Luna, que caminaba intranquila por su cuarto, gritó "adelante". Un guardia lunar, batpony, entró.

—Mi diosa, una agente desea verla.

—¿Es Rise Love? —el guardia asintió—. Hacedla pasar.

—Sí, mi diosa.

El guardia se retiró, cediendo la entrada a la yegua azulada. Esta avanzó unos pasos antes de doblar una pata y arrodillarse ante la princesa de la noche.

—Mi diosa, portadora de la hermosa oscuridad, me presento ante usted.

—¿Cumpliste la misión?

Rise se levantó; a pesar del tono, la princesa estaba lanzando una afirmación, no una pregunta.

—Lo hice, mi diosa. Encontré a Fluttershy y la liberé.

—Pero ahora está muerta. ¿Por qué?

—Mi misión era recuperar a la portadora del elemento de la bondad, mi diosa.

—Explícate.

Rise se descolgó las alforjas que llevaba y sacó un libro.

—Como usted dijo, el elemento de la bondad seguía atado a su portadora, y se había tornado negro con los años. Usted temía que el sufrimiento hubiera corrompido a Fluttershy, y por lo tanto al elemento.

—Conocemos ese hecho —exclamó Luna, visiblemente inquieta—. El elemento no podía escoger un nuevo portador, y por eso te enviamos a buscar a Fluttershy. ¿Por qué está muerta?

—Porque la que una vez fue la ponificación de la bondad ya no lo era.

Diciendo esto, Rise le cedió el libro a Luna, la cual empezó a hojearlo. La primeras palabras que leyó la afectaron visiblemente.

—Podría haberme deslizado en silencio y acabar con Fluttershy en la noche, pero quise... darle una oportunidad. La liberé, le expliqué lo ocurrido. Pero antes de eso llegó a decirme que pensaba vengarse de sus antiguas amigas. Y por lo que está leyendo usted en el diario...

—Dioses... —murmuró Luna.

Ambas guardaron silencio, mientras la princesa leía lo que tenía entre las pezuñas sin acabar de creer que eso hubiera salido de la mente de su vieja amiga.

—No pude hacer otra cosa, mi diosa. Era imposible recuperar a la antigua portadora del elemento de la bondad, pues la bondad había sido desterrada de su ser tras años de torturas y esclavitud. La única forma de recuperar el elemento para Equestria era... poner fin a su vida.

—¡¿Tú la mataste?!

Luna gritó eso con la voz de Canterlot. Rise Love retrocedió.

—¡Mi diosa, Equestria necesita los elementos de la armonía! Mientras Fluttershy siguiera viva, la Bondad no escogería un nuevo avatar en el mundo. ¡No había otra forma!

—¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo?!

—Mi diosa, ¡lea ese diario! ¡Alguien que puede plantearse ese tipo de ideas no puede ser el portador de la bondad!

La princesa quería enfadarse, quería culpar a Rise Love. Pero tras uno segundo, su rabia fue cediendo a la culpa, y Luna se sentó en el suelo, abatida. Por degracia, la agente tenía razón: El elemento de la bondad había regresado a su estado de piedra primigeneo, y era cuestión de tiempo que escogiera a un nuevo portador. Dudaba de que su elección fuera el único camino posible pero... ya era tarde.

—No... no quería que pasara esto —susurró—. No debería haber ocurrido...

Luna observó a la batpony que seguía en pie frente a ella. Rise Love: La asesina más eficaz y fría de la guardia Lunar. No disfrutaba de su trabajo, y lo ejecutaba con precisión. La habían escogido para esta misión por una cualidad: ser capaz de escoger el mejor camino para Equestria, aún cuando ello implicara realizar acciones impensable para un poni normal. Porque Luna había entendido que había mucho más en juego que la vida y la libertad de una vieja amiga: estaban en juego la seguridad de la mimísima Equestria.

—Mi diosa, no se culpe. Se hizo lo posible desde el día que desapareció, y a día de hoy no había otra forma.

—¿Qué pasó con sus captores?

—Conocieron el terror de un cazador batpony, mi diosa.

Luna asintió e hizo un gesto a su agente para que se marchara. Rise Love se cuadró, recogió sus alforjas y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero antes de que saliera, una pregunta la detuvo.

—¿Cómo murió Fluttershy?

—Con una sonrisa —respondió la agente mirando a la princesa—. Murió siendo una poni libre.

Rise Love se marchó, dejando a Luna a solas. Tras un largo tiempo de inmóvil meditación, la princesa rebuscó en un cajón y sacó una fotografía: Habían pasado más de quince años dede que se tomó, el día de _Hearts and hooves _en el que Twilight y sus amigas representaron una obra de teatro. En la imagen aparecían Luna y su hermana Celestia al fondo, y al frente de la foto estaban Twilight, todavía unicornio; Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash... y Fluttershy. Hoy día, todas ellas, menos Luna, podían contar con el recuerdo de la amorosa pegaso que una vez fue Fluttershy. Y así debía ser: Luna se llevaría, eventualmente, el secreto a la tumba. Nadie necesitaba saber lo ocurrido. Varias lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro y cayeron sobre la fotografía.

—Lo siento mucho, Fluttershy. No pudimos salvarte.

Luna notó la magia de su hermana, desde Canterlot, preparándose para alzar el sol. Sobreponiéndose, dejó la fotografía en su mesa y salió al balcón para ocultar la luna.

Rise Love entró en el poblado que rodeaba el castillo del bosque Everfree: _Night Town_, el único pueblo batpony de Equestria. Recorrió las calles, saludando a algún vecino amablemente, y se dirigió a su propio hogar. Nada más abrir la puerta escuchó a su marido escanear la casa con ultrasonidos, sobresaltado al oírla llegar. Rise sonrió y avanzó hasta verlo.

—¿Siempre eres tan paranoico, cariño?

—Solo cuando no estás —sonrió él.

Se besaron profundamente: el semental conocía perfectamente la profesión de su esposa -al menos, a grandes rasgos-, y siempre era un alivio verla volver con vida. Cuando se separaron, Rise lo miró seductoramente.

—Hoy estaré, Black Bolt. ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Se acaban de acostar, todavía deben estar despiertos.

Rise Love se dirigió a la habitación de sus hijos: tal como había supuesto, los dos potrillos -de hecho, un potro y una potrilla- se lanzaron a abrazarla. Ella les devolvió el gesto afectuosamente.

—¡Mami, ya has vuelto! ¿Qué tal la tía Emma?

—Está muy bien, cielo —mintió ella—. Pero creo que os toca ir a dormir, ¿verdad?

—Joooo, ¡pero acabas de llegar —dijo la pequeña.

—¡Cántanos una canción, mami!

—Está bien —sonrió Rise.

La madre acomodó y arropó a sus dos hijos en la cama y, cuando guardaron silencio, empezó a cantar con una voz dulce, cálida y tranquilizadora.

"_Come little children, I'll take thee away  
into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children, the time's come to play,  
here in my garden of shadows"_

* * *

_**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

_Creo que esta es una de las historias más cafres que he escrito, y a la vez de las más tristes. Está inspirada, y es una secuela directa del fanfic "VENDIDA" de Scrittore Passione. Os recomiendo leerla, es una historia corta (más que esta) y fácil de leer, a la vez que muy impactante._

_Si alguno os lo estáis preguntando: Sí, yo, Volgrand, pienso que Fluttershy habría recuperado el elemento de la bondad con el tiempo... pero yo no soy Rise Love._

_Gracias por leerme. Un saludo._


End file.
